


Wedding Present

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 106. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 16, 2012. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from . Challenge #234-Lies. (Although I realize it should really be for Challenge #233-Truth.) Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. (Except for telling me it doesn't match the prompt.)

“You Fornell?”

Tobias looked up from an interrogation transcript. The ID card clipped to the visitor’s jacket identified him as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. It took a second for the name to register. 

He nodded in the affirmative and waited. 

“Don’t marry her,” Gibbs said bluntly.

Tobias replied in kind.

“She told me that you’re a bastard.” 

It was Gibbs turn to nod. 

“And I’m telling you she’ll take your money and break your heart.”

“That’s a hell of a thing to say about a man’s fiancée.” 

“Yeah,” Gibbs agreed. “But it happens to be the truth.”


End file.
